The present invention relates to golf clubs, and more specifically relates to an improved structure of golf club head.
The golf is a game in which a small ball is hit successively into each of 9 or 18 holes arranged in a large open piece of land. As the ball for the game is small and of high hardness, it is not easy to hit the ball in the desired direction, and special techniques are needed in playing such a game. The head of a golf club may be made of any of a variety of materials. For example, there are cast head, forged head, carbon head, metal head, wooden head, etc. The face (striking surface) of the head of any of a variety of conventional golf clubs is commonly made solid and in integrity. When hitting, the contact between the face and the ball is a point of contact, and therefore it is very difficult to control the direction of the ball when a metal, cast, or forged head golf club is used. A wooden head golf club is less rigid and more easy to control the direction of the ball, however, it can not fit the ball to the satisfactory distance.